


Они возвращались

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Family, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Magic, Mind Control, Mutant Powers, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stephen Strange & Tony Stark - Freeform, Winter Soldier & Tony Stark - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: История о том, как не был создан Капитан Гидра – и какую роль в этом сыграл Тони Старк
Kudos: 6





	Они возвращались

**Author's Note:**

> 0) Обоснуй? Обосную.  
> 1) ФФ сценарного типа  
> 2) Злобный автор не всегда злобный

Глава первая и единственная (все равно на название частей внимания обращают мало)

_Приветствую, дорогие читатели!  
А вот и я:)  
С очередной зарисовкой на двадцать листов.  
Разумеется, юмор авторский, как и представление о персонажах - если кого-то это заденет за живое, что же, и такое бывает;)  
Всех благ и приятного прочтения!_

Они возвращались. Спустя всего полгода. Оправданными, все еще героями, все еще Мстителями - все еще лучшими защитниками Земли. 

Уже коронованный король загадочной Ваканды по старой памяти и личной просьбе мистера Старка (нет-нет, что вы, Ваше Величество – мистер Старк был мой отец – просто Тони) аккуратно и незаметно просветил Стива Роджерса и его команду о их новом статусе. И дал координаты. Поскольку Мстители считались международной организацией, заседание было решено провести аж в Женеве – под лупой общественности. И даже предоставили для команды Капитана воздушный коридор, за безопасностью которого внимательнейшим образом наблюдали – во избежание и в назидание. А то вдруг да появится еще один ярый воздаватель по заслугам – настоящим и мнимым. 

В общем, заседали в Женеве почти неделю – как по мнению Наташи – вообще не срок, ведь могли и год там куковать. Рассмотрели все бумажки, которые представил как сам Т’Чалла, так и Тони Старк, выслушали злобный вой Громовержца Росса, призывающего и возвещающего, мол эти сверхи только до армагеддона доведут – и решили. Так решили, как Мстителям нужно было – как и планировали умные и знающие люди. 

К слову сказать, обсуждения, по сути, и не нужны – решение уже было принято в ТАКИХ кругах и ТАКИМИ людьми, что все женевские посиделки выглядели лишь фарсом. Разумеется, если бы кто-нибудь об этом знал. Но – не знали. Даже понятия не имели. Поэтому – все серьезно, аж жуть!

И вот – возвращение, реабилитация и все остальное этому сопутствующее. Даже как-то буднично все прошло – большая пресс-конференция состоялась еще в Женеве, а к родной Базе акул пера не допустили. И правильно сделали, как сказал бы Сэм Уилсон. Но его никто не спросил.

Первым делом Наташа созвонилась с напарником-другом Бартоном – нужно же было узнать, насколько правительство держит слово. Оказывается, держало – с Клинта сняли не только обвинения, но и очаровательный браслетик с ноги. Значит, тут все норм. Далее по списку шел Лэнг. Но с Муравьем история была похуже – уже судимый, ему лишь сократили срок на полгода. Это значило, что под домашним арестом он просидит еще… пару недель. «Ура, товарищи», - пробормотала себе под нос Романофф, и повесила трубку. 

Стив же тем временем проверял Ванду – вернее наличие у нее обещанного паспорта. Паспорт был – с красивой фоткой и отлично видной печатью. Посмотрел, полистал, успокоился – и отправился к себе в комнату.

Звонок Баки был по зашифрованной линии – вакандская технология. Шури клялась, что даже Старк взломать не сможет (не то, чтобы он пытался, конечно). Ну, Стив на это надеялся. А что ему собственно оставалось? 

Возвращаясь мыслями к другу детства и юности, Капитан горько вздыхал – ныло сердце. Больно было даже вспоминать, как мучился Баки от кошмаров и приступов. Сначала и вправду его пришлось поместить в крио, но затем принцесса Шури заявила, что это не выход – нужно лечить. Ну, его и лечили. Триггеры теперь хоть и срабатывали, но не полностью – личность Солдата перекрывала личность Барнса местами и немного. «Наверное, со временем станет лучше», - с сомнением в голосе тянул Баки, но сам себе не верил. Однако, прогресс был, как говориться, на лицо. А это значило, что и его возвращение на Родину не за горами. И это была проблема. Не для Стива, разумеется, а для другого Мстителя - того, кого они еще воочию не наблюдали. 

А к слову – где Тони Старк? 

А не было нигде Тони Старка! 

Начальник Базы полковник Лоуренс заверил Капитана, что Железный Человек тут гость нечастый, как и полковник в отставке Джеймс Роудс, который ходит, не смотря на травму, самостоятельно (Сэм тогда звучно выдохнул и только после заметил, что задержал дыхание). Что же до местоположения гения – тут уж лучше у кого другого спросить, ибо не станет главный спонсор и герой отчитываться перед мелкой сошкой (покривил душой полковник, но уж больно его достали эти герои). В ответ Роджерс сурово нахмурился, привычно уже почесал бороду, опомнился, отдернул руку и отправился к себе – бриться. Тони подождет до завтра.   
Но Старк не появился ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни через неделю. И на звонки не отвечал, чем злил Стива просто неимоверно! Даже Роудс уже более или менее нормально с ним говорил – даже Пеппер! А ведь было, что обсудить – было! Например…

\- Капитан, вы просили сообщить, когда мистер Старк появится на Базе, - прервал его размышления голос полковника Лоуренса, звучащий из динамиков.

\- Спасибо, полковник, - сухо отозвался тот, глубоко вздыхая – готовился к трудному разговору. – Сейчас буду. Отбой.

\- Отбой, - вторил ему Лоуренс, которому возвращение Мстителей на ЕГО Базу было нужно еще меньше, чем артроз, склероз и подагра вкупе и по отдельности. Однако, вида не подавал – не ему с начальством спорить, как и со спонсором. А жаль. Будь его воля – ни один из этих сверхов и на пушечный выстрел не приблизился бы к оперативной работе! 

Перехватить Старка до того, как он прошел к себе в мастерскую, у Стива не получилось – пришлось стучаться в закрытые двери. 

\- Кого принесло?! – зычно рычал Старк, находясь в процессе увлекательного поиска чего-то важного в залежах всякого барахла (не кощунствуй, Капитан Ворчун, это творческий беспорядок!). 

\- Старк, открой, - потребовал Стив. – Нужно поговорить.

\- А, это ты, - кисло выдал гений, разочарованно отворачиваясь от прозрачной переборки. – Детка, впусти Капитана, видишь – ему поговорить нужно. 

\- Есть, Босс, - отозвалась искин, и дверь отъехала в сторону. – Активировать протокол…

\- Нет, - отмахнулся Старк, деланно скривившись. – И оставь нас, будь мила... И все пусть оставят. 

\- Сделано, - рапортовала Пятница, и отключилась. 

\- Тони, - начал Стив, но едва не поперхнулся, поймав взгляд друга. А друга ли? 

\- Да, Роджерс, я понял, - кивнул тот. – Надо поговорить. Ну, говори, раз надо. Послушаю – для разнообразия. 

\- Не…

\- Что. Тебе. Нужно, - поторопил его Старк, который, очевидно, не только не хотел говорить, но и слушать. Что и не удивительно, сказал бы Локи, но его там не было, поэтому – не сказал. А мысль-то была умная.

\- Баки возвращается. И он будет в команде, - как пластырь сорвать – сразу, резко и четко. Чтобы иллюзий не питал (ха-ха, было бы что пЫтать!).

\- Мне всплакнуть от умиления? - высокомерно ерничает гений, щуря злые глаза и остро скалясь. – Я ведь не тот, кому ты должен об этом докладывать, а, Капитан? Или ты мне одолжение сделать решил? О, не стоило, право-слово, не стоило. Мне плевать. И на Баки твоего, и на его место в твоих Мстителях. 

\- Тони…

\- Я Старк! – сказал, как отрезал. – И мой статус Мстителя претерпел изменения – я больше не в команде. Консультант, Роджерс, приглашенная звезда. Они наконец-то нашли, как оплатить мои услуги.

\- Это все, что ты хочешь мне сказать? – недовольно хмурясь, процедил Стив – как же его в этот момент раздражал чертов гений, как же бесил, злил прямо нарочно! Нет, он почти всегда его из равновесия выводил, но сейчас – особо! 

\- А что ты хотел от меня услышать? – внезапно развеселился Старк, хотя улыбка его умерла на уголках губ, так и не добравшись до глаз. – Что все в порядке? Что все стало, как прежде? Что я приму тебя и твоих Мстителей с распростертыми объятиями? Всплакну на твоей богатырской груди и внезапно воспылаю всепрощением? Серьезно, Роджерс? Ты ТАК думал? Меня ОБЯЗАЛИ работать с вами, но и только. Не будет, как прежде – вы сами по себе, а у меня и другие дела найдутся.

\- Конечно, ты ведь так занят делами своей компании, Старк, - ядовито улыбнулся Стив. Не смог сдержать врожденную язвительность – хоть на секунду на душе полегчало, и то хлеб. 

\- Хорошая попытка, но мимо, - удовлетворенно и чуть снисходительно лыбится гений. – И если ты сказал все, что хотел – прошу, выход там, - и отвернулся. 

\- Какой же ты все-таки высокомерный говнюк! – с чувством выплюнул Стив, борясь с желанием что-нибудь разбить. Например, чью-то наглую физиономию. 

\- О, не льсти, Роджерс, ты заставляешь меня краснеть, если не сказать больше! – паясничает тот, игриво подмигивая, и Стив пулей вылетает из мастерской. – Туда и дорога, - бормочет он, когда переборка становится на место.

Стив злится – на Старка, на правительство и систему, на обстоятельства и злодейку-судьбу. Нет, он понимал, что просто не будет, но чтобы ТАК!? Не пойдет чертов гений на мировую, не пойдет! И сам Роджерс отступать не станет – потому что прав! Потому что ни о чем не жалеет! И если бы ему предложили вернуться в прошлое и исправить!... Ведь намерения-то были чисты! Ну, кто может осудить его за то, что не хотел причинять другу (или сыну друга?) лишней боли?! Что оберечь хотел, защитить? Что же до Баки, то он тоже друг! Причем стал им куда раньше нахального гения с непомерным эго! Неужели так трудно это понять?! Баки ни в чем не виноват! Ему нужна помощь и поддержка, а не необоснованные претензии со стороны Торговца Смертью! (Фу-х, вот это выдал - накопилось, видать!)

Так бы и злился дальше, но его метания прервала Наташа – как будто знала, что именно сейчас и нужно проявиться:

\- Что случилось? – спросила она, уже зная ответ.

\- Старк случился! – рыкнул Роджерс, протаптывая пол в гостиной. – Он, видишь ли, теперь Консультант! Не Мститель, а так, на подхвате, поскольку обзавелся какими-то ДЕЛАМИ, представляешь?!

\- Вполне, - дипломатично отозвалась шпионка со стажем, вольготно располагаясь на удобном диванчике. – Дел у него и вправду немало. Хорошо, что совсем не ушел.

\- И говорить со мной отказался! – Стив почти не слушал ее – взахлеб упивался собственным негодованием.

\- Ну, это ведь Старк, - пожала плечами Вдова, давая понять, что вполне себе это самое негодование разделяет и где-то даже сочувствует. – Ты ждал от него понимания? Брось, его волнует только он сам.

\- Но Баки приезжает на следующей неделе! – и с силой растирает лицо.

\- Боишься, что Старк будет мстить? – догадалась Наташа, удовлетворенно лыбясь, а затем заговорила с железобетонной уверенностью и почти материнским участием. – Нет, Стив, он змея гремучая, а не подколодная. Исподтишка вредить не станет, а поскольку он и не в команде теперь, то с Баки вообще может и не пересекаться, кроме как на заданиях. А намеренно саботировать миссии Старк не станет.

\- Надеюсь на это, - тяжко вздохнул Роджерс – его внутренний зверь потихоньку успокаивался, будучи довольным, что с ним согласились, поняли опасения и не оставили их без должного внимания. 

\- Ну, если что, мы всегда можем поговорить со Старком более… предметно, - вкрадчиво мурлыкнула Вдова, многообещающе улыбаясь. – Смею надеяться, что у нас найдутся весьма действенные методы… убеждения.

Пятница едва сдержалась, чтобы не заткнуть наглую рыжую (теперь уже белую) шпионку. А все потому, что Босс предвидел такое развитие событий – и приказал не вмешиваться, а лишь… наблюдать и документировать. На будущее, сказал. Мол, никогда ведь не знаешь, что, где и когда может пригодиться, ведь так?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*////////////

Так дела и шли – Мстители работали, Старк консультировал, а ООН через своего представителя – та-да! – Эверетта Росса - блюло законность и обоснованность геройской деятельности, чтобы никто не мог назвать возмездителей террористами и обозвать их деяния противоправными. 

Ни Роджерс, ни Романофф, ни вездесущая Хилл (Пятница как-то назвала ее при Тони «вездессущей», тот едва не помер от смеха – видимо, представил) не могли сказать, чем же занимается Старк в свободное от консультирования время, поскольку Пеппер Поттс с должности гендиректора СИ никто не снимал, а Э. Росс молчал – либо не знал, что мало вероятно, либо говорить не мог. Или не хотел, что тоже имеет место быть. 

А любопытство, вскормленное обидой, не давало спать спокойно – вот и маялись Мстители, хоть и не могли ничего сделать. Пока. А потом в сети всплыло странное фото – Старк в компании какого-то мужчины аристократичной внешности и в довольно-таки… своеобразном одеянии. Косплей? 

Романофф потратила немало времени, чтобы опознать в собеседнике Старка другого гения – только в области медицины. Это был Стефан Стрендж, попавший в аварию, потерявший руки (почти буквально!), и пропавший больше года назад. Где он скитался, ей узнать не удалось, да и не было это приоритетным, поскольку – вот же он! Дело оставалось за малым – узнать, что же ему нужно от Старка, ведь Железный Человек горазд влипать в неприятности, которые потом рикошетом бьют по Мстителям – да и по всем остальным тоже.

\- А напрямую спросить не хотите? – слегка недоумевал Барнс, когда Стив поделился с другом своими сомнениями. 

\- Старка? – с чувством переспросил тот, и в голосе его Баки услышал гремучую смесь удивления, презрения, скептицизма, обиды и высокомерия. – Он не скажет. Или соврет. 

\- А если он с этим Стренджем по личным вопросам общался? – подал голос Уилсон. – Гениям тоже нужны доктора.

\- Стрэндж больше не практикует, - отозвалась Романофф. – У него необратимое повреждение нервов. 

\- Не могу понять, почему вас так волнует, что делает Старк, если он не пристает к нам? – пробурчала Ванда, размазывая завтрак по тарелке. – Главное, он не здесь. 

\- Но когда Старк влипнет в неприятности, разруливать опять придется нам, - делано устало, но не без тайного удовольствия вздохнула Наташа – нравилось ей чувствовать себя незаменимой. Всем нравилось, заметил бы Тор, но у него в этот момент были дела поважнее, поэтому подметить очевидное было некому. 

\- Вот именно, - подтвердил Стив.

\- Может, Роуди в курсе? – понадеялся Сэм.

\- Но его здесь нет, - резонно возразила Хилл. – Значит, действуем, как наметили. - Вот уж кому Старк никогда не нравился, так это правой и левой руке Ника Фьюри – она неприязнь к гражданским впитала, казалось, с молоком матери!

\- Все равно, мне кажется, что это плохая идея, - отчего-то смутившись, Баки отвернулся. Он все еще не привык – ко всему. 

Зимний солдат внутри его сознания привычно отметил все слабые места потенциальных противников и проработал десятки сценариев по их устранению – его не волновали философские темы «Хочу ли я?», и «Могу ли я?». Единственное, чего он хотел по настоящему – существовать. И это была проблема – проблема Баки, который хотел прямо противоположного. Он ненавидел Зимнего и пытался от него избавиться – и сам, и с помощью принцессы Шури. И не смог – Зимний слишком прочно въелся в подкорку, хоть и не реагировал больше на триггерные слова. Конфликт между Баки и Активом все разрастался, иной раз Барнс не мог понять, _где_ он, _что_ он, _кто_ он – в конце концов! Он ненавидел – со всей страстью, на какую был способен, со всей нерастраченной яростью и злостью, со всей своей надеждой – сколько бы ее ни осталось! Поэтому вопросы борьбы Мстителей с самодовольством и самонадеянностью Тони Старка его задевали лишь по касательной. Баки не хотел думать о Говарде и Тони - это так отвлекало, а ведь ему необходимо было выживать в постоянной борьбе с Зимним. А со временем и под влиянием Мстителей имя «Старк» стало вызывать лишь тревогу и агрессию.

Пятница же документировала каждое видео – и посылала отчеты своему Создателю, внутренне негодуя на Вижна, которого склонна была считать продолжением ДЖАРВИСа. По ее сугубому мнению, андроид не должен был отмалчиваться, когда эти люди оскорбляли того, кто приложил больше всего усилий к его сотворению. Но Босс приказал молчать – и Пятница не могла ослушаться. Но это не значит, что она была с этим согласна. И вообще – не вечер еще, увидим потом, кто посмеется последним. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*////////////

Время шло. Ситуация не менялась. Напряжение возрастало.

Гром грянул часов в десять вечера – аккурат после очередной миссии по поимке каких-то там террористов. 

Народ был уставшим, поскольку вылавливать негодяев пришлось почти трое суток без продыху. И, как бы это помягче выразиться, настроение у Мстителей было паршивым, поэтому появление в общем зале Базы Старка (который на этот раз в миссии не участвовал и консультировал на расстоянии) в компании Стренджа положительной реакции не вызвало. 

\- Что он здесь делает, Старк?! – сурово вопросил Капитан, выступая вперед и внушительно раздвинув плечи. – У него нет допуска! 

\- О, вы уже вернулись, - старательно кисло и разочарованно заместил Тони. – Рад. Свободны – дверь там, - и отмахнулся, закатывая глаза.

\- Не смей говорить с нами в таком тоне! – вспыхнул Стив. – Это База Мстителей – чужим здесь не место! 

\- Эта База – моя частная собственность, которую арендует правительство нашей дорогой страны, - ядовито поправляет гений, едва ли не млея от удовольствия, в очередной раз разведя Капитана на эмоции. – И тут я волен поступать, как мне вздумается. Разумеется, если мой гость дал подписку о неразглашении. А теперь… идите. Вид у вас уж больно потасканный – смотреть больно.

\- Ну, разумеется, мы ведь четверо суток по горам скакали, не то, что некоторые! – не удержался Сэм, которому вообще-то было совершенно все равно на Старка и его выгибоны – он хотел лишь в душ, поесть и выспаться. Но вот улыбочка его доконала.

\- Бедняжка, - протянул Старк, из которого фальшивое сочувствие едва не сочилось. – Дать жилетку, чтоб выплакался? 

\- Ах, ты!.. – прорычал тот, рванувшись к гению с явным намерением причинить тому легкое сотрясение мозга, но не смог – Сокола поймали.

\- Отставить, Уилсон! – рявкнул Роджерс, стискивая руку друга, а затем воззрился взором горящим на гения. – Тони, ты забываешься! 

\- Я Старк, и я никогда не забываюсь, Стивен, - припечатал тот, не опуская взгляда – и взгляд этот с каждой секундой становился все острее и жестче. – Ситуация с гостем ясна? Или мне нужно повторить еще раз – только медленно и разборчиво? 

\- Мы вынуждены будем доложить Россу, - вмешалась Вдова, обманчиво мягко перехватывая руку Ванды, словно бы обещая что-то. – Ему не понравится твое самоуправство, Тони.

\- Что, дружно побежите к грозному начальству жаловаться, чтобы он погрозил плохому мне пальчиком и велел не шалить? – на показ развеселился гений. – Так я не держу – вперед! С удовольствием на это посмотрю. С детства люблю цирк.

\- Думаю, мне пора, - подал голос Стефан Стрендж, с любопытством наблюдая за развитием конфликта (это он из вежливости сказал, и прирожденной сучности – на самом деле уходить он не собирался). – Увидимся…

\- Что вам здесь понадобилось, _доктор_ Стрендж? – вышла вперед Романофф, взглядом стараясь то ли прожечь гостя насквозь, то ли загипнотизировать его, а затем ударила – выверено, не наугад, прямо в цель. – Хотя, вы ведь больше не практикуете, не так ли? (Вот, сука! Напросилась, однако!)

\- Не стоит, Вдова, - мгновенно ощерился Тони. – Сама не понимаешь, куда лезешь! 

\- Как мило, тебя беспокоит душевное равновесие твоего нового друга, - проворковала та, скользящим шагом приблизившись еще на полметра. – И надолго тебя хватит? Как быстро тебе надоест новая игрушка? Выбросишь его потом, как нас? 

\- Какие высокие слова от двойного агента и тройной дряни, - то ли прошипел, то ли промурлыкал гений, не спуская блестящих глаз со шпионки.

\- Замолчи, Старк! – пророкотал Роджерс, взгляд которого метали гром и молнии. – Или я…

\- Что, Капитан? – по-змеиному обернулся тот, не переставая скалиться. – Заткнешь меня? Прямо как в Сибири, да? Щитом?

\- Послушай, я не знаю, в чем твоя проблема, но… - начал было Барнс, но мгновенно об этом пожалел.

\- О, активизировался бравый зимний защитник! – притворно восхитится Тони, похлопав в ладони. – И как поживает твоя память? 

\- Оставь его в покое! – вскипел Стив и дернулся было к гению, но его вовремя придержали за руку – Нат ситуация не нравилась. Что-то во всем этом было прочно и четко НЕ ТАК.

\- Да, ладно тебе, Кэп, - тем временем веселился Старк, развязно лыбясь. – Мы с ним друг дружку не обидим, правда же, Зимний?

\- Я не Зимний Солдат!!! - вдруг заорал Баки – его настигла такая ожидаемая, но совершенно нежеланная истерика. – Мое имя – Джеймс Барнс! Я Баки! Я – не Актив! Я – человек, ясно?! Я не машина для убийств! Я ненавижу его! Ненавижу Зимнего Солдата! – и тихонько стёк на пол.

\- Баки, успокойся! – подскочил к другу Стив, обнял, а затем злобно сверкнул глазами в сторону гения… чтоб его об пол приложило! – Баки! Все хорошо. Ты – не он. Ты ни в чем не виноват!

Вот только Барнс продолжал дрожать на полу и бормотать, что он не Зимний. Осуждение прямо-таки витало в воздухе, но Старку, казалось, до этого дела не было – тот с почти научным интересом наблюдал.

\- Значит, ненавидишь его, да, Ба-а-а-аки? – елейно вопросил Тони, подходя на шаг ближе – Мстители ощетинились оружием. И только Стефан предвкушал… что-то. – Хочешь от него избавиться?

\- Хочу! – с вызовом выплюнул тот, кое-как сосредоточившись на словах Старка.

\- Мы со Стефаном можем тебе помочь, Джеймс, - соблазнительно увещевал гений. – Мы можем навсегда избавить тебя от Зимнего.

\- Что? – поперхнулся Роджерс, мгновенно меняясь в лице. – Тони? (И куда только «Старк!» исчез?)

\- Так что, Барнс? – тот напрочь игнорировал бывшего друга. – Хочешь?

\- Что… Что мне нужно сделать? – прохрипел он, впервые за долгое время чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть – и контроль над собой он потеряет, и надолго.

\- О, сущую малость, - продолжал улыбаться-скалиться Старк. – Ты отдашь мне то, что я попрошу, и когда я это попрошу. 

\- Что?...

\- О, не думай обо мне плохого – я не попрошу ничего важного. Для тебя, - закончил он после паузы.

\- Согласен, - выдохнул Барнс, и ему было все равно – сейчас особенно. – Я… я отдам тебе то, что ты попросишь, когда избавлюсь от Зимнего.

\- Старк, и как ты собрался…

\- Максимофф, не лезь! Это тебя вообще не касается! – рыкнул Тони, не оборачиваясь. – И делать буду не я, а Стефан, который является не только доктором, но и Верховным Чародеем Земли. И избавить вашего ненаглядного Ба-а-аки от Зимнего он может прямо… сейчас? – и обернулся к своему гостю.

\- Можно и сейчас, - серьезно кивнул тот, игнорируя скепсис Мстителей – так вот, что задумал Тони – прямо и не гений вовсе, а королева драмы! – Зачем тянуть?

\- О, и, Капитан – я собирался озвучить радостную весть об освобождении твоего Ба-аки на завтрашнем совещании, - ядовито протянул Старк, довольно щурясь.

\- Тони, ты… - но закончить Роджерсу не дали. 

\- Приступим, - предвкушающе возвестил Чародей, едва ли не руки потирая – ибо нечего сопли разводить и попустительствовать Тони - в другой раз повыпендривается!

Со стороны это выглядело так: группка Мстителей стоит в паре-тройке метров от центра помещения, Барнс застыл, словно на заклание выставленный, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него - Чародей, а за его спиной Старк демонстративно подмигивает перепугано-обнадеженному Роджерсу. 

Доктор Стрэндж изящно взмахивает руками – и пространство раскрашивается светящимися геометрическими рисунками и символами. Красота какая! Мстители даже вздрогнуть не успели, как Маг скользяще шагнул к Барнсу и коротко двинул раскрытой ладонью ему прямиком в солнечное сплетение. Желто-оранжевое великолепие вздрогнуло, вспыхнуло и, нещадно сверкнув, исчезло.

Солдат отлетел от Чародея с такой силой, что сбил с ног товарищей по команде и впечатал их в стену – эдакий волшебный боулинг. 

\- Страйк! – радостно вопит Старк, хлопая Стефана по плечу, тот недовольно хмурится, поджимает губы, но молчит, ибо точно знает, что гений неисправим. По себе судит, к слову сказать.

\- Баки! Баки! – трясет друга Роджерс – он в ужасе, что даже забывает о Старке.

\- Стиви! – в ответ хрипит тот, цепляясь скрюченными пальцами за униформу. 

\- Слушай, Стеф, так и должно было быть? Это нормально вообще? –Старк подал голос.

\- Тони, не коверкай мое имя, - словно маленькому выговаривает Чародей. – И это совершенно нормально.

\- Так ты об ЭТОМ говорил? А то я подумал грешным делом…

\- Для разнообразия нужно иногда думать и головой, Тони, - не удержался тот. 

Что именно два гения имеют ввиду, Мстители понимают чуть позже, когда перестают моргать с удвоенной силой, чтоб от кругов перед глазами избавиться. Еще бы – с такой силой о стену ринуло!

А было так: один Джеймс Барнс валялся на своем друге детства и загнанно дышал тому куда-то в шею, а вот другой Джеймс Барнс стоял там, где и находился пару минут назад. Казалось бы, не было меж ними разницы, ан нет – была. У того, кого с нежностью обнимал Капитан было две живых руки, а вот у стоящего одиноко – только одна. Вторая была сделана из вибраниума по вакандской технологии.

\- Так-так-так, - как-то нехорошо протянул Старк, скользящей неслышной походкой приближаясь к железнорукому. – Стало быть, ты у нас и есть Зимний Солдат, - и голос его стелил бархатом, очень многообещающим мягким ядовитым бархатом.

\- Жду приказа, - сухо и безлико рапортовал тот, глядя на Тони – гений почти вздрогнул, но вида старался не подать – имидж, чтоб его!

\- Эй, Барнс, - не спуская глаз с Актива обратился Старк к Баки. – Я хочу его, сейчас – это мое желание.

\- Заб-забирай! – кое-как выдохнул тот, боясь моргнуть. – Забирай! 

\- Баки! – успокаивал его Роджерс. – Все будет хорошо, - и преспокойно отвернулся от Актива.

\- Отлично! – маньячно сощурился Старк, а затем глубоко вздохнул и взглянул Зимнему в глаза – постарался, ибо тот уставился в пол. – Актив, теперь будешь выполнять мои приказы!

\- Есть, выполнять ваши приказы, - без раздумий ответил тот, глаз так и не подняв.

\- В таком случае, следуй за мной, - и, развернувшись, отправился на выход, а затем вспомнил о Чародее, скептически качающем головой. – Стеф?

\- Не коверкай мое имя, Энтони, – еще раз напомнил Стрендж, закатывая глаза. – Мы не в младшей школе.

\- Боже, ты такой зануда, - пробурчал тот. – Идем, выпьем по рюмочке чая.

\- Если только так, - нехотя согласился тот, втайне радуясь, что эксперимент удался. – Но пить будем именно что чай!

\- Еще и скучный, - горько посетовал Старк. – Ну, чай так чай. С коньяком.

\- Ты неисправим, - покачал головой Стрендж. – Веди! – и взмахнул рукой. У него вообще получалось на диво красочно, выверено и вдохновенно – даже одухотворенно! взмахивать руками.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*////////////

В шоке и недоумении Мстители провожали гениев и Зимнего взглядами. Это определенно что-то изменит – и для Мстителей, и для Старка, и для Барнса. Скажем, ни Роджерс, ни Романофф не сомневались, что уже завтра Старк передаст Зимнего Э. Россу – или сдаст на эксперименты в Рафт. Не то, чтобы теперь это слишком уж волновало Капитана, однако, напрасного мучительства он не терпел – даже и в отношении врагов. Бла-а-а-а-а-ародный.

\- Он убьет его, - пробормотал Сэм, с кряхтением поднимаясь с пола.

\- И что? – воззрилась на него Ванда. – Он же из Гидры – туда и дорога (Будто сама на Хайль-Г не работала – причем, с удовольствием!).

\- Но он ведь живой, - неуверенно поспорил тот, с надеждой посматривая на Капитана.

\- Просто машина для убийства, - подал голос Баки. – Автомат. Если Старк убьет его, окажет всем большую услугу.

\- Баки! – мягко попенял ему Стив, но возражать не стал – не до того было. 

\- Вам лучше отправиться по комнатам – кое в чем Старк был прав, нам всем нужно отдохнуть, - предложила усталая Романофф – информация нуждалась в систематизации и структуризации. – А завтра будем разбираться со всем остальным.

Ну что же, предложение было оценено, как конструктивное, поэтому его приняли за руководство к действию – и отправились отдыхать. 

Этой ночью впервые за очень долгое время Баки Барнс спал спокойно – его не тревожили ни ночные кошмары, ни страшные воспоминания. Стив Роджерс был счастлив.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*////////////

Не столь радужно дела обстояли у Зимнего, которого Тони привел в свои комнаты. Актив стоял молча, уперев взгляд в пол, и ждал дальнейших приказов.

\- Энтони, ты меня, конечно, извини, но ты идиот, - заявил Стефан с порога, отпуская Плащ полетать. – И мазохист. 

\- Грешен – каюсь, - улыбнулся тот, усаживаясь на диван. – Актив, сядь на диван напротив меня, - тот послушался. – Доложи о своем состоянии. 

\- Повреждений, не совместимых с жизнью и деятельностью нет, оптимальный период восстановления работоспособности – пять часов, - рапортовал он.

\- Отлично, - задумчиво кивнул Старк. – Я хочу, чтобы ты подкрепил свои силы, - и указал на шесть коробок с пиццей, сложенные на столе. – Но не только. Попробуй каждую, а потом скажешь, какая больше понравилась (гавайская!), - и, довольный, взглянул на Стренджа, будто похвалы ждал.

\- От своих слов отказываться не буду – ты идиот, - улыбнулся Чародей. – А теперь скажи, что за представление ты там устроил? 

\- Стеф, я…

\- Ты неисправим, - фыркнул тот, подхватывая кусок пиццы с сыром, а затем вольготно развалился на диванчике. 

\- Стараюсь, - хихикнул тот, ловя на себя взгляд Зимнего - казалось, Актив удивлен. – Так вот, мой дорогой магический друг и товарищ, - проникновенно начал Старк. – Я ведь такой человек, понимаешь? Не могу разочаровать своих мстительных коллег. Они ведь так ждали от меня подлости! – и похлопал честными-пречестными глазами с во-о-о-от такими ресницами - любая девушка позавидует!

\- Шут, - фыркнул Стрендж, но осуждать не стал, поскольку прекрасно понимал ситуацию – сам такой же… вредный, скажем дипломатично. – Значит, ты планируешь в отношении Зимнего Солдата… что?

\- Еще не решил конкретно, но точно ничего плохого, - и ободряюще подмигнул Активу - тот сделал вид, что не заметил и не услышал. – Думаю, жизнь покажет.

\- Ты еще не пил, а уже потянуло на философию? – смеется Стефан. – А если тебе еще и чай с коньяком, то – что? Пойдешь насаждать мир во всем мире и причинять всеобщую справедливость? 

\- Я ведь не злодей какой! – притворно оскорбился тот, демонстративно хватаясь за сердце. – Зачем – во всем мире? Только на отдельно взятой территории, а…

\- Эта, - прервал дружескую пикировку Зимний, указывая на пиццу с мясом (хрен тебе, гавайская!).

\- Отличный выбор, Винтер, - похвалил его Тони, а затем решил – самое время для реализации Плана. – Ты ведь не против, если у тебя будет имя, а не позывной? 

\- Имя? – со страхом и сомнением протянул тот, решившись взглянуть в лицо новому куратору. – Мое собственное имя? 

\- Верно, - подтвердил Старк совершенно невозмутимо. – Его вот зовут Стефан, - и кивнул на волшебника. – А меня – Тони. 

\- Это… приемлемо, - задумчиво кивнул Актив, который в тайне завидовал Барнсу – у того была жизнь, хоть какая-то.

\- Вот и ладненько! – гений хлопнул в ладони, с толикой превосходства поглядывая на Чародея. – Отличное начало! 

\- Главное, чтобы твое начало не стало кончалом, - фыркнул Стефан - Винтер едва скрыл усмешку, но ему все равно отчего-то казалось, что новый куратор не станет его наказывать – интуиция, наверное. – И ты сказал, что будешь чай с коньяком, а не коньяк с чаем, - и отобрал у гения бутылку. 

\- Злюка, - улыбнулся тот, а затем обернулся к Активу. – Винтер, я думаю, тебе нужно… восстановить работоспособность. Пятница тебя проводит.

\- Следуйте моим указаниям, Винтер, - деловито заговорил искин.

\- Приказ понял, - кивнул тот, бросая тоскливый взгляд на оставшуюся в коробке пиццу.

\- Можешь забрать, - понял Тони. – Ты ведь не обычный солдат, а улучшенный – метаболизм и все такое.

Винтер едва остановил себя от улыбки – новый куратор был… приемлемым. Может быть теперь… 

Дождавшись, когда Пятница проводит Актива, Стефан посерьезнел:

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, на что подписался? – взгляд его прямо-таки душу вынимал.

\- Еще нет, но это не за горами, - без намека на шутку ответил Тони, ибо проникся. – Только не нужно вот так на меня смотреть – я в норме!

\- Еще бы, - фыркнул тот. – Если бы ты не был в норме, я бы на твой эксперимент не подписался! 

\- Да брось – это был НАШ эксперимент! И все ведь закончилось хорошо! – и весь его вид говорил, что не было бессонных ночей в размышлениях о деталях… эксперимента и мучительного ожидания провала.

\- Не считая того, что ты в очередной раз провоцировал Мстителей, - буркнул Стрендж, прекрасно понимая и где-то разделяя все те эмоции, что сейчас переживал его друг. – Ты от этого удовольствие получаешь?

\- Есть немного, - нисколько не смутившись, признался Старк. – Сказал же, не люблю людей разочаровывать. 

\- Доиграешься ты, Энтони. Ох, доиграешься! – посулил тот, подхватывая любимую чашку с чаем. – Не выдержат твои возмездители – и будет у вас очередная гражданская война. 

\- Ну, теперь они вовсе и НЕ МОИ Мстители, - залихватски заявил Тони, прекрасно зная, что лжет. – А во вторых, пусть себе воюют. Насколько я знаю, война, это когда в конфликт вовлечено две и более стороны, а лично я воевать не собираюсь. 

\- А то тебя кто-то спрашивать станет, - скептически возразил Стефан. – Назначат козлом отпущения – и поминай, как звали.

\- Ты ужасный пессимист, Стеф, - сокрушенно выдохнул тот, но не выдержал и усмехнулся. – И чего же ты от меня хочешь в таком случае?

\- Я?! – возмущенно возопил Стрендж. – Абсолютно ничего! Да и что ты можешь?

\- Могу, например, и дальше злить Мстителей и _вездессущую_ Хилл, - дольно ухмыляясь, предложил Старк. – А поскольку я очень ценный ресурс, давить на меня побояться. Может, только морально, но к этому я с рождения готов.

\- И как я постоянно забываю о твоей самоуверенности? – все сокрушался Чародей, впрочем, совершенно несерьезно.

\- Наверное, потому, что каждый божий день смотришься в зеркало, - ехидно поддакнул Тони. Да, они точно друг друга понимали.

\- И это я еще про Питера молчу, - не унимался тот. 

\- А что не так с Питером? – Старк аж куском пиццы поперхнулся.

\- Как что? Это ведь ты привлек его к оперативной работе. Ребенка. Пятнадцати лет от роду! А теперь этого бедолагу Винтера хочешь в оборот взять. Я ведь тебе не просто так говорил – у него восприятие не такое, как у нормального среднестатистического человека. Он вообще – ходячая НЕ НОРМА! 

\- Да-да-да, - перебил его Тони. – Он возник, как выверт сознания Барнса – средство спасения от пыток. Его личностный скелет - от Ба-а-аки, а остальное – от всего остального. Прости за каламбур, но я не удержался. Стеф, я все понимаю…

\- И не винишь его? – с сомнением вопросил Чародей, забыв о том, что его имя снова исковеркали. – Вот только честно – положа руку на сердце – не винишь? 

\- Стефан, дорогой, ты меня сколько знаешь? – Тони даже не старался скрыть раздражение.   
\- Ты же понимаешь, что взаимодействие в Тонком мире…

\- Вот и я думаю, что долго, - перебил тот. – Думаешь, я бы взялся за этот «эксперимент», если бы не был в себе уверен? 

\- Поверишь? Да! – убежденно заявил Стрендж. – Именно потому, что я тебя знаю! Ты, как никто склонен себя переоценивать и недооценивать одновременно! Так что, Энтони? Винишь или нет?

\- Я виню то, чем он был, - после долгого молчания и совершенно нехотя выдавил Старк – не любил он разговоры по душам. – Я виню тех, кто превратил его в оружие.

\- И хочешь это оружие перенацелить на создателей? – не зря он был хирургом – знал, как вскрывать раны.

\- А если и так! – Тони вскочил с места и яростно зашагал по комнате. – Они этого заслуживают! Скажешь, нет?! Они заслуживают умереть от руки того, кого сами и создали!

\- А чего заслуживает Винтер? – с металлом в голосе вопросил Стефан. – Очередных приказов? Очередной мясорубки? Еще больше крови? У него только появилась возможность выйти из игры! Тони, ты хочешь снова сделать его оружием?

\- Я.., - запнулся Старк, но больше не проговорил ни слова – сел на диван, обхватил голову руками и застыл так на долгие полчаса. 

\- Ну, встали мозги на место? – чуть ехидно поинтересовался Чародей, когда неуемный механик-сотворитель изволил поднять на него больные глаза. – Или тебе добавки нужно, чтобы эффект закрепить?

\- Иди ты, Стеф, - пробурчал тот, растеряв всю свою напускную веселость. – И не собирался я… в общем, не собирался. Ты ведь сам сказал, что после разделения Зим-… Винтер начнет меняться.

\- Да, состояние его организма и психики будет приближено к возрасту пятнадцати-семнадцатилетнего подростка за трое-четверо суток, - кивнул тот. – И? Что ты задумал на самом деле? Только не лечи меня той чушью по возмездие! И зачем только провоцировал, идиот? И, к слову - о Винтере скоро станет известно. Ты и об этом подумал?

\- Стеф, мне тебя ударить охота, - честно признался Старк, размяв затекшую шею. – Вот прям щас. По зубам. Или в глаз. А может и в печень.

\- Поверь, это взаимно, - не сдавался Чародей. – Ну, что молчим? Росс? Рафт?

\- Во-первых, Э. Росс - обрыбится, а Рафт перетопчется, - заявил тот. – И это касается всех.

\- Кого это – всех? – похолодел Стрендж.

\- Питера, Винтера… ну и еще… кое-кого, – вкрадчиво-невинно отозвался Тони.

\- Ясно, - он закатил глаза, а затем продолжил. – А во-вторых?

\- А во-вторых вытекает из во-первых, - Старк не удержался, показал другу язык. – Будем делать так, чтобы все были тише воды и ниже травы. Официально, естественно. 

\- Что-то мне кажется, что у тебя опять возникла самоубийственная идея, - Стефан едва за голову не схватился, но невероятным усилием воли превозмог себя. – Опять, Энтони. Снова! 

\- Как ты не понимаешь, дорогой ты мой! – возопил Старк, подрываясь с места. – Прятать лучше всего на виду! Я это делаю уже, дай Тор памяти, с четырнадцатого года, когда многоголовый ЩИТ рухнул.

\- Нет, это мне хочется тебя ударить, - простонал тот, все же хватаясь за голову. – Твоя охрана, значит – бывший ЩИТ… И ты молчал! 

\- А ты и не спрашивал! – тем же тоном ответил гений мысли.

\- А я и не должен был! – взорвался гений магии.

\- Что сделано, то сделано!

\- Совершенно верно!

\- Прости, Стеф, - искренне покаялся Тони через минуту. – Это не потому что я тебе не доверяю.

\- Да брось, ты и себе-то не доверяешь, - отмахнулся тот. – Но извинения приняты. Так, что там с планами? На каком виду ты кого прятать собрался?

\- Мстителям снова нужна группа огневой поддержки, - предвкушающе начал Старк. – Раньше с нами работал СТРАЙК, но они, вроде как, оказались из Гидры, их хотели арестовать вместе со всеми остальными негодяями, но не нашли. И тут появляюсь я с гениальным и выгодным предложением – Железный Легион! И вместо роботов – оперативники ЩИТа и Винтер в моей старой броне! И как тебе идея? – Стефан даже рот в изумлении приоткрыл, но сказать ничего не мог, ибо заколодило. 

\- Ты…

\- Идиот, я знаю, - покорно согласился Тони. – Ладно – идея так себе. А вот Питер считается моим стажером, хотя, он и есть стажер. Агенты считаются моей охраной, а остальные… не важно. Так вот, я, как наниматель, точно не буду против, если начальник моей охраны возьмет на стажировку своего... кого бы то ни было. Винтера, я имею ввиду.

\- Дорогой мой, я с вас худею, - наконец возвести Стефан, открывая бутылку с коньяком, которую ранее отобрал у Старка, а затем хлебнул прямо из горла. – Нет, я серьезно – тебе везет просто до неприличия. 

\- Это потому, что я наглый, - соглашается тот. – И бутылку отдай, только алкоголики в одиночку напиваются. 

\- Не жадничай, это не по-христиански.

\- Сказал Верховный Чародей Земли.

\- А коньяк ничего – не совсем противный, - Старк аж опешил от такого комментария. – Но виски лучше.

\- Романофф с тобой бы поспорила, - хихикнул гений мысли. – Даже я с ней в злоупотреблении зеленым змием не соревнуюсь.

\- Сдаешься заранее? – ехидно подначил Стрендж.

\- Поверь мне, это совершенно оправдано! – уверенно заявил тот.

\- Ты скучаешь. Все еще, - не удержался Стефан, мгновенно жалея о своих словах – лицо Старка прямо-таки закаменело. – И за правду извиняться не стану.

\- И не нужно, - едва ли внятно отозвался Тони, взяв себя в руки. – Может ты и прав, - у Стефана едва челюсть не отвалилась!

\- Думаю, мне пора, - ночь была безнадежно испорчена. – Я позвоню.

\- Конечно, - спорить он не стал – не время было, и не место. – Жду с нетерпением.

\- Береги себя, балбес.

\- И ты, Великий Мерлин.

Отвечать Стрэндж не стал, все равно Старк неисправим – если уж задался целью вывести из себя, не отступит ни за что в жизни! И идею Железного Легиона протащит – и по итогу все ему еще и благодарны будут (не вслух, естественно). Ишь, бесящий – а талант! 

Чародей создал портал, позвал Плащ – и отчалил. До лучших дней. Или просто до следующего телефонного звонка.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*////////////

Утро для Мстителей наступило в этот погожий солнечный четверг неприлично поздно – аж в седьмом часу вечера. В принципе, не так уж это и страшно – не съест же их милаха Э. Росс, правда? Тем более, что рапорты они все заранее составили – пока летели, так что не должно у начальства быть никаких серьезных претензий, а с несерьезными они разберутся по ходу дела. 

Первое, что они решили сделать – позавтракать ужином. Ибо в столовой завтрак готовить отказались. Запеканка зашла на ура, как и стейки, а потом они решили отполировать все пиццей. А что? Имеют полное моральное право! Здание выполнили? Выполнили! Негодяев поймали? С поличным! Потерь не понесли? Только нервными клетками! Значит – пицца! С пивом. 

Настроение у всех было приподнятое – Роджерс и Барнс сверкали улыбками, шутили напропалую, даже пытались флиртовать (Стив пытался, а Баки над ним смеялся) с хорошенькими девушками, которых на Базе было до неприличия много. Ванда и Нат щебетали о чем-то своем – о девичьем, и только Сэм выглядел несколько помято. А все потому, что болели погнутые ребра. 

О вчерашнем они не говорили – намеренно избегали тему и Старка, и Чародея, и… Зимнего Солдата. Ибо никто не хотел будить лихо – будет еще время в дерьмо окунуться. Благо, ни упомянутый гений, ни еще кто, скажем, из начальства, мозги не полоскал и на ковер не вызывал.

В таком нарочито спокойном и напряженно выжидательном темпе прошло аж три недели. А потом народ устал ждать – и стали просто жить дальше. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*////////////

На следующий день после разделения Тони решил, что Винтера нужно с Базы потихоньку убрать – во избежание лишних вопросов, допросов и прочих начальственно-авторитарных мер. Самым простым, быстрым и незаметным способом он счел свою старую броню. 

\- Залезай внутрь, - приказал он Винтеру, который за ночь помолодел лет на пять, как минимум. – И ничего не бойся – Пятница в этой броне доставит тебя в мою Башню.

\- Приказ понял, – напряженно кивнул тот, старясь скрыть беспокойство, поскольку кто их знает этих кураторов? Грюкнуться с высоты птичьего полета ему как-то не комильфо. 

\- Эй, а ну смотреть на меня, - Старк щелкнул пальцами, а когда Винтер поднял на него вымученно бесстрастный взор, продолжил. – Ты не умрешь, Винтер, обещаю. Я в этой броне сам летал – она удобна, быстра и надежна. И не говори больше - «приказ понял». Старайся использовать нормальную речь, чтобы от остальных не отличаться. Усек?

\- Усек, - совершенно серьезно кивнул тот. – Разрешите обратиться?

\- Ну, валяй - обращайся, - с сомнением в голосе кивнул Тони.

\- Я… Вы…, - и замер, вдруг испугавшись – а если он ошибся?

\- Хочешь узнать, что с тобой будет? – догадался гений и, дождавшись судорожного кивка, ответил. – Если коротко, то я хочу победить Гидру. 

\- Я должен их всех убить? – и тихонько так выдохнул – это он мог.

\- Нет, что ты, - улыбнулся куратор. - Убивать не нужно. Если только от этого не зависит твоя жизнь. 

\- Но как тогда? – недоуменно заинтересовался Винтер, не забывая анализировать поведение куратора Тони - определенно он не против небольших вольностей – и одним этим уже лучше всех тех, кому Зимний Солдат подчинялся раньше. 

\- А тебе, кажется, нравится задавать мне вопросы, - улыбнулся вдруг Старк.

\- Прошу простить! Больше не повториться! – гаркнул тот словно по уставу – во избежание недопонимания с начальством, ибо если куратор всегда начальник, то он – исполнитель - всегда дурак.

\- Ты меня не так понял, Винтер, - Тони легонько встряхнул его за плечи, заставив поднять глаза. – Я **хочу** , чтобы ты спрашивал. Хочу, чтобы высказывал свое мнение. А когда пройдет – я уверен, что совсем немного времени, ты станешь совершенно самостоятельным человеком – это и станет моей победой над Гидрой. Скажешь мне, почему? 

\- Потому что… я оружие? – неуверенно ответил бывший актив, ощутив прилив смутной еще благодарности к неожиданно человечному куратору. 

\- Нет, - Старк не переставал улыбаться, поскольку только сейчас понял, что будет делать. - Тебя создали, как оружие, но ты все равно живой. А если хорошо постараешься, то очень быстро станешь человеком во всех смыслах этого слова. А я тебе помогу.

\- Почему? – почти умоляюще вопросил Винтер, хватая куратора за руки. – Я убил ваших… чету Старков. Я помню это. Но я не хотел! Я никого не хотел убивать!

\- Гидра убила их, – скрипнул зубами Тони, ощущая огненную волну гнева – снова, вот только направлена она была не на бедолагу, что стоит сейчас перед ним. – Убила твоими руками. Знаешь, что это значит? Они виновны и перед тобой – они заставили тебя стать убийцей. 

\- Они… они заплатят! – кажется, Винтер начал понимать, что хочет новый куратор. Нет, не куратор – Тони.

\- Несомненно, молодой человек, - нехорошо улыбнулся гений. – Как только ты придешь в норму и станешь полноправным членом нашего общества, это будет наш первый шаг к победе над ними. 

\- А потом мы их всех переловим! – кровожадно заявил Винтер все еще с опаской глядя в глаза курат-… Тони. – И убьем?

\- Нет, не будем марать руки, - Старк не удержался и взлохматил Винтеру волосы, как часто поступал с Питером-паучком. - Мы заставим систему работать – и они будут сидеть в тюрьме. Ну, по крайней мере те, кого не казнят.

\- И в этой броне я не упаду? – на всякий случай уточнил – вдруг курат-… Тони улыбнется ему еще раз?

\- Нет, - все-таки улыбнулся! Значит, он – Винтер, важен, если уж ему искренне симпатизируют. Вот уж что-что, а людей-то читать его научили отменно – буквально вбивали знания, гады!

\- Ладно, - кивнул бывший актив, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть уверенным. – Значит, летим.

Тони тем временем тихо поражался - Стефан был прав: развитие личности Винтера шло не просто ударными темпами – семимильными шагами! А все потому, что его больше не сдерживала личность Баки Барнса. Как там гений магии говаривал: «Чем больше ты с ним будешь говорить, чем больше заставлять думать, решать, делать выводы – тем быстрее он достигнет приемлемого уровня самосознания. И не спрашивай меня больше, Старк – я не чертов психотерапевт!». Дело оставалось за малым – направить кипучую энергию Винтера в правильное русло. Проще сказать - заняться воспитанием. Ха, точно за малым дело! А ведь через двое-трое суток он, Тони-чертов-Старк получит на руки еще одного подростка, как будто мало ему Харли и Питера с его компанией друзей-заговорщиков. Хотя, одним больше, одним меньше не суть, как говориться (это он нагло врет!). Однако, все равно страшно представить, на что будут способны детишки, если соберутся вместе – и что-нибудь **вдруг** придет им в их светлые головы? Стоит предупредить Стефа о возможности близкого апокалипсиса – так, на всякий пожарный случай.

«Докладываю, - раздался в коммуникаторе голос Винтера. – На место прибыл».

«Не «На место прибыл», а «Эй, я уже дома!», юноша, - усмехнулся Тони. – Скажи Пятнице, пусть проведет тебе экскурсию по моим, а теперь уже нашим апартаментам, и закажет что-нибудь поесть. А, да. И займи себя чем-нибудь. Я буду вечером».

«Так точно! – рапортовал тот, а затем опомнился. – Ой, я… то есть, хорошо. Я… займусь… чем-нибудь».

«Договорились, - Тони едва удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. – На любые вопросы может ответить Пятница. А если совсем невтерпёж – пусть она соединит тебя со мной. Усек, малёк?»

«Усек… Босс».

Ай, да Пятница! Ай, да хороший пример! 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*////////////

Бывший актив Гидры и великий исполнитель тайных миссий сидел в своей комнате пентхауса вершины инженерной мысли современности – Башне Старка и старательно думал. Теперь это получалось легко и просто – не было странных тревожащих воспоминаний о той непонятной жизни, которая была «не его», не было противоречивых мыслей, не мелькали знакомые лица – стоило лишь закрыть глаза. Картина мира стала яснее, четче, правильнее. И сны. Хоть они и был беспокойны, наполнены болью, кровью и чужим ужасом, больше не затягивали, не топили в вине, страдании и неизбывном горе. Они просто были. Существовали отдельно. Не затрагивая глубинных чувств. И, черт побери, это было прекрасно! Вот бы так было всегда…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*////////////

Спустя где-то полтора месяца после ПРОИСШЕСТВИЯ с Барнсом и Зимним, Стеф неожиданно запросился в гости – такого раньше не было от слова «вообще». В смысле – никогда! Такого просто не могло случиться – не в этой вселенной! Однако, имеем то, что есть: сегодня Стефан Стрэндж позвонил Тони Старку и прямым текстом заявил, что не прочь выпить рюмочку чаю в Башне. Рюмочку. Чаю. В Башне. Сильно сказано – Тони аж всплакнул от умиления. Тут даже согласия не требовалось – он лишь моргнул и вяло выгнул бровь. Вне зависимости от сказанного, Чародей все равно заявится. Значит, произошло что-то масштаба, по крайней мере, вселенского или апокалиптического. Неужели он наконец-то решил сменить прикид? Или сбрить свою бородку? 

\- У тебя на лице написан скепсис, - довольно лыбится Стефан. – Но к концу нашего разговора от него и воспоминаний не останется – я это обещаю.

\- И чего молчишь? – нетерпеливо подгоняет его Старк. – Ждешь, пока я умру от любопытства? 

\- Нет, - продолжает ухмыляться тот, легонько поддразнивая Плащ. – Жду обещанную рюмку чая.

\- Ох, дождешься же ты, Сабрина, я ведь и вправду тебе чай в рюмку плесну, - пригрозил гений.

\- Не будь таким мелочным, Энтони, у меня НОВОСТИ, - продолжал лыбиться друг. – Наливай, чего застыл? 

\- Да так, в первый раз в жизни ты меня спаиваешь, а не наоборот, - признался тот.

\- Не в первый.

\- В первый.

\- Не важно, – и опрокинул в себя рюмку отличного… виски. – Ох, гадость какая! 

\- Так зачем пил?

\- За надом, - как отрезал тот. – Ты ведь помнишь, что я не только Чародей, но и доктор?

\- Ты не перестаешь об этом напоминать.

\- И у меня научный аналитический склад ума.

\- Не у тебя одного.

\- Не перебивай! Тем более, что твой научный склад ума тебе не сильно помог рассмотреть, что твоему капитану промыли мозги.

\- Чего? – нахмурился Старк, а затем возопил. - Он не мой капитан!

\- Предвосхищая вопрос – это не мисс Максимофф, - Стефан, пылая энтузиазмом, на крайне возмущенного друга, казалось, вообще внимания не обратил. - Воздействие не магического характера – а нейро-психолингвистического. 

\- НЛП? – Тони уцепился за знакомое слово.

\- Склоняюсь к гипнозу. Причем работал кто-то очень крутой, - быстро ответил Стрендж, видимо ждал вопроса.

\- И как твой научный склад ума помог тебе это понять?

\- Я просканировал его сознание…

\- С помощью магии. И где тут наука?

\- Я сейчас замолкну навеки, а ты сам будешь обо всем догадываться – и кусать локти, - веселился Стрендж. – Молчишь?

\- Нем как рыба.

\- Вот и хорошо – всегда бы так.

\- Не радуйся так откровенно, я ведь отомщу.

\- О, ты не станешь, Тони. Я в тебя верю!

\- Говори уже, Гендальф.

\- Просканировал. И не только его, а всех твоих беглых мстителей, - сделал эффектную паузу и, дождавшись пока у Старка зубы не заскрипят, продолжил. - А результат проанализировал – научный склад ума, - и ухмыльнувшись, воззрился на друга – тот не подвел.

\- Какой ужас, - с чувством выдал тот, приложив руку к сердцу.

\- И не говори, - печально согласился Стеф, старясь не рассмеяться. - Так вот, на них на всех воздействовали ментально, но знаешь, в чем разница?

\- Нет, дорогой, - поощряюще проворковал Старк. - Поведай – слов не трать.

\- Картина разная у твоего капитана и всех остальных, - а вот это было сказано уже серьезно.

\- В каком смысле? – от напускной безалаберности и следа не осталось!

\- В прямом. Я выявил зависимость: твоего Роджерса загипнотизировали, дали установку, а он потом уже начал влиять на остальных. Причем больше всего он повлиял на мисс Максимофф – у нее вообще такая каша в голове, что страшно смотреть, - а затем подумал и добавил. - Эта девочка вообще на голову слаба.

\- На них повлиял Роджерс? – Тони ухватил главное. - Каким образом?

\- О, а вот это самое интересное! – вновь завелся Стеф. - Я взял образец его крови, который хранится… уже нигде не хранится, если честно. Провел только один тест. Угадаешь, какой?

\- Ты обнаружил у Стива ген икс, - догадался Тони.

\- Не мог притвориться, что не понял? – притворно надулся Стефан. – Мне бы было приятно тебя удивить.

\- А ты и удивил, - задумчиво протянул тот. – Он эмпат?

\- Вероятнее всего, - кивнул Стрендж, посерьезнев. – Я встретился с профессором Ксавье и попросил его легонько проверить Роджерса по своим… каналам. Он подтвердил ментальную направленность его способностей. 

\- А теперь нужно узнать, кто его обработал – и зачем, - больше себе, чем Стренджу проговорил Старк, обдумывая план – и не один.

\- Тебе, дорогой мой, и карты в руки – тут я больше ничем помочь не могу. Ну, ты рад и счастлив? – и довольно оскалился.

\- Ты себе не представляешь, - помолчал и спросил. – А что ты можешь сказать о давности воздействия? Когда это примерно случилось? 

\- По меньшей мере, лет пять назад, - задумчиво проговорил Стефан. – Займешься?

\- А куда я денусь? Конечно, займусь. Все страньше и страньше становится наша жизнь, - протянул он под конец. – Вот все, что ты мне сейчас сказал – в письменном виде. Используй свой аналитический склад ума по прямому назначению.

\- Сатрап, - буркнул тот, старательно пряча улыбку. – Завтра тебя устроит?

\- Устроит.

\- Благодарю покорно.

\- Да кушай с булочкой, родной.

\- Только вместе, милый. Только вместе.

\- Вы такие странные, - раздался от дверей голос Винтера, внешне ничем не напоминающего ни Зимнего Солдата, ни Баки Барнса – по юношески тонкий, коротко стриженный, до белого обесцвеченный, в художественно драных джинсах и с серьгой в ухе. – Простите, я не помешал?

\- Нисколько! - в голос ответили гении.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы Тони подписал разрешение на экскурсию, - неуверенно заговорил Винтер. – В школу... того… отнести. 

\- Не вопрос, - закивал Старк. – Где подписать? А Питер?

\- Мэй сказала, что подумает над его хорошим поведением, - ответил подросток с улыбкой. – Но, думаю, у него все же есть шанс.

\- Мэй? С каких пор она Мэй? – полюбопытствовал Тони, хитро прищурившись.

\- Она сама сказала, что когда ее называют…

\- Ну, да, - покивал Стефан. – Женские вечные восемнадцать. 

\- Мне не нужно было?...

\- Отчего? – улыбнулся чародей. - Раз дама настаивает, джентльмен просто обязан подчиниться.

\- Вот только в крайности впадать не нужно, - сразу предупредил Тони. – А то ведь тебе может попасться вовсе не дама, а нечто прямо противоположное. 

\- Кто? – Винтер был искренне удивлен, поскольку совершенно наивно предполагал, что противоположность даме – это джентльмен.

\- Жуткая бабища, - согласился с ним Стрендж.

\- Видишь ли, дорогой мой воспитанник, - проникновенно начал Старк. – «Мужчины» и «женщины» это всего лишь общие категории, по большей части привязанные к гендеру. Но каждая из этих категорий делится на две: мужчины делятся на собственно мужчин и мужиков, а женщины на собственно женщин и баб. 

\- А…

\- В чем разница? – угадал тот. – Стеф?

\- Я Стефан, - привычно уже педантничал маг и волшебник. – Но если ты настаиваешь, я продолжу твою без сомнения глубокую мысль. Так вот, Винтер, две озвученные подкатегории в большей степени характеризуются наличием или же отсутствием культуры общения, критичности мышления и логики. Не последнюю роль играет и образование.

\- Вот, что значит научный склад ума, - нарочито вдохновенно выдохнул Тони. – Я аж прослезился. Эй, малой, давай сюда разрешение, - и подмахнул не глядя. 

\- А я могу пригласить Питера и…

\- Это и твой дом тоже, конечно можешь, - перебил Старк. – Только пусть в лаборатории ни на шаг, усёк, малёк? 

\- Усёк, - серьезно кивнул подросток, потирая левое плечо. 

К слову эту раздражающую привычку он заработал, когда доктор Чо работала над его рукой – вернее над тем, что от руки осталось. И, надо сказать, отлично поработала. Не без помощи, разумеется, но кто ж считать-то будет? А так – искусственно выращенная рука теперь была аккуратно пришита – за неимением лучшего определения – к организму Винтера (и вроде нормально все – до сих пор не отвалилась). 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Стрэндж включил доктора. – Кошмары больше не снятся? Приступы паники? Тревожность?

\- Нет, мистер… доктор… Стефан, - бедолага так и не смог преодолеть робость в общении с тем, кто – по меткому заявлению его опекуна – дал ему новую жизнь. – Я нормально сплю. И приступов больше не было.

\- Это очень хорошо, молодой человек, - гордо улыбнулся тот, и ему определенно было, чем гордиться. 

А все дело в том, что именно Стрэндж работал с Винтером, когда Тони обнаружил, что его новоиспеченный подопечный страдает почти такими же, как и у него самого приступами паники и тревожности. После медитаций и всяких там магических (Тони, просто – ФУ! Никакой магии!) манипуляций Винтер определенно чувствовал себя лучше. И Тони даже как-то подумывал о том, не заняться ли (магией) медитацией самому. Но потом вспоминал, каким самодовольным будет выглядеть Стефан – и упорно продолжать справляться самостоятельно.   
Оставив чародея и ученика его Винтера вести душевные беседы за жизнь и психическое здоровье, Тони Старк отправился в кабинет – информация нуждалась в осмыслении, а Пятница в указаниях. Если Стефан не ошибается, а этот гений ошибается прискорбно редко (для Тони ессно), то ситуация складывается пренеприятная. По меньшей мере, пять лет назад – это когда Кэпа только изо льда выковыряли. Мозг привычно уже уложил в голове факты: ген икс, сыворотка, вита-лучи, криоген. На выходе получили Стива Роджерса с усиленными ментальными способностями – то ли эмпатия, то ли вообще телепатия. Около семидесяти лет криосна – на выходе податливый разум, ищущий опоры в реальности, жаждущий информации, сыворотка на выходе дает повышенную скорость передачи нервных импульсов. Все это вкупе означает, что до и после пробуждения разум Стива был очень уязвим для стороннего воздействия. А если учесть, что ЩИТ тогда был Гидрой… Все хреново. Получается, за все время знакомства со Стивом Роджерсом, тот никогда не был собой? Нет, нужно копать – и докопаться. А потом воздать всем по заслугам сторицей, чтоб неповадно было! 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*////////////

Странно для Стива Роджерса пролетели три месяца после ТОГО САМОГО события, когда Стрэндж вернул ему Баки. Не сказать, что жить стало проще – скорее наоборот, но то были приятные хлопоты. Задания Команда все так же выполняла, Старк все также появлялся, когда в нем была нужда, но на сближение не шел – хорошо хоть зубоскалить перестал. Где-то внутри кололо, что так неправильно, но Стив давил в себе эти чувства.

Но все же последняя неделя была самой странной. Все началось со сна, который Стив не помнил, но поутру проснулся настолько… спокойным, легким и каким-то даже окрыленным, что пропустил и пробежку и завтрак – просто лежал и наслаждался внутренним покоем. Было всеобъемлющее ощущение свободы, будто он титан Атлас, наконец-то сбросивший со своих плеч небо. Мысли дурные его не беспокоили, злость куда-то пропала, постоянная тревога об всем на свете не донимала – и только сейчас он понял, насколько же устал. 

В тот день не было ни тренировок, ни проверок, ни рапортов, ни докладов – просто поздний завтрак, прогулка по территории Базы до самого вечера, легкий ужин в компании только себя самого и в финале – вечер кино с друзьями. Сэм, Нат и Ванда смотрели на него чуть смущенно, словно пытались угадать, что же такое произошло, а вот Баки сомнениями не страдал:

\- О, ты наконец-то вытащил палку из задницы, поздравляю, - хмыкнул он, походя хлопнув друга по плечу – ему последние месяцы тоже пошли на пользу.

\- Я бы использовала другие слова, но смысл верный, - поддержала Романофф. – Что произошло? 

\- Ничего, - искренне ответил Стив. – Я просто… выспался, наверное. 

\- Ого, - только и промычал Барнс, но не выдержал и рассмеялся. 

\- Рада, что ты в порядке, - улыбнулась ему Ванда. 

\- Помолодел лет на десять, - поддакнул Уилсон. – Глаза блестят, румянец на щеках – красавец!

\- Сэм, отвали, - Роджерс покраснел еще больше – все дружно захихикали, подмигивая друг другу. – Давайте уже фильм смотреть.

\- Да ты не смущайся, дорогой, - улыбалась Наташа. – Мы просто рады за тебя. Давно не видела тебя таким… очень давно.

А потом был фильм, который комментировал Баки, на него за это шипел Сэм, закатывала глаза Нат и хихикала Ванда. Вечер определенно удался. Однако, призадумавшись, Стив понял, что чего-то ему все же не хватило – такого эдакого… неопределенного. Так и не поняв, что это, он решил подумать обо всем завтра. Однако, не сработало. Следующий день закрутил рутиной, но куда без нее? Поэтому были и утренняя пробежка и все остальное – команда показательно зевала, ныла, хныкала, но бежали, а потом и спаринговали. В общем, все закончилось хорошо. 

Так неделя и пролетела – Роджерс не потерял ощущение легкости и свободы, оно становилось привычным. 

А потом грянул Старк – весь потемневший, злой, осунувшийся. Прорычал что-то в трубку, а потом без затей разбил старкфон. О стену. И схватился за голову.

\- Тони, что…, - начал было Стив, но Старк ТАК на него взглянул, что жутко стало.

\- Знаешь, что я ненавижу больше твоих лекций, Блестяшка? – заявил ему гений. – Чувство полного бессилия. Когда я ничего не могу сделать – вот нисколечко!

\- Тони, что происходит? – Роджерс схватил мечущегося гения за плечи и легонько встряхнул. – Тони!

\- Я не могу его найти – он пропал! – выпалил тот, даже не стараясь вырваться. – Все следилки отключены, ни на одной камере не засветился – как в воду канул, поганец! И Питер вместе с ним! 

\- Кто, Тони? – Стив не видел Старка таким уже – дай бог памяти, давно.

\- Винтер, - нехотя выдавил тот. – И Питти-паучок. 

Капитан замер, пытаясь осмыслить.

\- Винтер? – переспросил он. – Винтер, который Зимний Солдат? И Человек-паук? 

\- Ты все правильно услышал, - устало отозвался Тони. – Давай-ка лучше присядем – я уже трое суток на ногах. Я все тебе расскажу.

И Старк заговорил. Вкратце упомянул о своем знакомстве со Стефаном Стренджем, об идее уничтожить Гидру, о Зимнем Солдате, о Плане и Винтере. И о том, во что все вылилось. К концу рассказа Стиву было стыдно, как никогда прежде. Это что же получается, Старк не был беспринципной сволочью и нарциссичным ублюдком? Он… заботливый и верный… друг? Он… не такой, как о нем думал Стив, как о нем думали Мстители… Как же так?!

\- Тони… - почти простонал он. – Я…

\- …И после того, как пацаны увидели те данные, что мне удалось достать, они… Блядь, я должен был догадаться!... Нет, не пойми меня превратно – я верю Витеру, Кэп! Он не причинит вреда Паучку, но… Они точно влезли в это дерьмо по уши!... А если их все же поймают?!... А я, блядь, здесь! И абсолютно, блядь, бессилен! 

\- Мы найдем их, - пообещал Стив, заставив Старка взглянуть на него. – Обещаю, Тони! – и, увидев, что гений слышит его, скомандовал. – А теперь расскажи подробнее – что за данные?   
Как оказалось, данные касались ранее не выявленных объектов Гидры – целые подземные комплексы, которые не увидеть со спутников и беспилотников. И люди. Те, кто был Гидрой, и те, кто были их рабами и подопытными крысами. Как Старку удалось достать эти данные – вопрос отдельный, но значимость их нельзя было переоценить.

\- Понимаешь, Стив, - объяснял гений. – Я ведь не хотел его вмешивать – Винтер должен был вместе с Питером и их классом отправиться в Европу на лето. Я и поездку оплатил, и с сопровождением договорился, и даже Мэй уломал, чтобы разрешила Питти поехать! А эти молодые да ранние взломали Пятницу! – на этом месте Стив не знал, что и думать. – И ведь не одни работали, паршивцы! Вся их компашка постаралась! А когда я решил их поверить – нашел лишь Харли и Неда с Эмджей! 

Панику Стив пресек на корню, объявив общий сбор – и теперь Мстители пытались понять, как же им отыскать двух неугомонных подростков. И при этом ни Старк, ни кто-то еще так и не смог сказать, почему – сейчас? Это ведь были не первые данные, что видел Винтер. Что такого особенного он рассмотрел на кадрах? 

Свет на это пролил, как ни странно, дотоле молчавший Барнс. Именно он указал на одну из лабораторных крыс, прикрученную к какой-то жуткой приспособе. 

\- Зим… Винтер отправился за ним, - и попросил пятницу увеличить фото. – Это командир.   
Стив понял его сразу – Брок Рамлоу. Этого человека он и сам не раз вспоминал – и проклятием и добрым словом. В ту пору, когда он сам работал на ЩИТ, командир СТРАЙКа не раз прикрывал его в бою, помогал в тренировках да и просто молчаливо поддерживал. А потом оказалось, что Брок – Гидра. И вмиг все потеряло смысл – и обрело новый. Со времен падения ЩИТа о Рамлоу не было ни слуха, ни духа. Оказалось, вот где он теперь. Поделом? Может и так.

\- Я его помню, - заявил Старк. – Он командир СТРАЙКа. Жалко.

\- Что? – не понял Сэм, у которого о Рамлоу остались совершенно однозначные воспоминания. – Кого? Его?

\- Красивый, - пожал плечами Тони, а затем воззрился на замерших Мстителей. – Что? У меня тонкая душевная организация – я ценю все красивое! Скажете – ошибся? 

\- Нет, не ошибся, - неожиданно призналась Хилл, но по ее лицу в этот момент ничего прочесть было нельзя. – Так, ты думаешь, Винтер ушел за своим хендлером? Отомстить или спасти? – и в упор взглянула на Баки – тот вздрогнул.

\- Первое, - проскрежетал тот, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Стива. – Командир… он не… он нормальный. Говорил, что об оружии нужно заботиться, чтобы не давало осечек. Не позволял… экспериментировать. Когда хендлером был Рихтер… в общем, было хуже, - и все поняли, что было не просто безлико «хуже», а мерзко, страшно и отвратительно. – Ком-… Рамлоу убил его. Сказал, что профессионалы так не работают. 

Отправная точка была найдена – Винтер ушел за тем, кого помнил, за тем, кто в беде – судя по снимку. Ушел в компании друга со сверх-способностями, что уже неплохо, ушел под прикрытием малолетних гениев, что еще лучше. Однако, все перечеркивал тот факт, что найти их теперь не представлялось возможным – выучка Винтера вкупе со способностями Паучка делали их существами подрадарными.

\- Он точно знает, куда идет, - заявил Баки, продолжая разглядывать фото. – Я знаю, что ни будь у… Винтера плана, он бы с места не сдвинулся.

\- А это значит, что я что-то упустил, - согласился с ним Старк. – Черт! Как он по этим снимкам понял, куда идти, а?! – и воззрился на Барнса.

\- А может он и не знает КУДА, – вдруг предположила Вдова. – Может быть, он понял, К КОМУ ему нужно отправиться, что узнать больше.

\- Нам-то это что дает? – устало вопросил Тони, с силой растирая лицо. – Если только Барнс что вспомнит.

\- Я попытаюсь, - не стал обещать Баки. – А тебе пока стоит выспаться – в таком состоянии ты никому не поможешь.

\- Он прав, Тони, - поддакнул Роджерс. – Ты должен отдохнуть. Зная на что способен Винтер, мы не найдем его сегодня. Но обещаю, мы будем стараться. 

Может быть Тони и поспорил бы и с Кэпом, и со всеми Мстителями, но не сегодня. У него есть дела, которые кроме него никто сделать не станет. Не потому, что не может – не имеет права. Нужно было сообщить Мэй, что ее племянник пропал. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*////////////

Винтер вернулся спустя неделю. Не один. Они с Питером аккуратно так посадили на крышу Башни странного вида борт без опознавательных знаков. Среди освобожденных был не только Рамлоу, но и его вечный зам Роллинс. 

Тони ничего спрашивать не стал – дал отмашку Мстителям и медикам, а сам ушел в мастерскую и велел Пятнице никого не пускать. Не сказать, что это остановило его подопечного:

\- Можно? – Винтер шмыгнул носом, и вытер его рукавом – Тони не выдержал.

\- Да входи уже, Ходжа Насреддин местного розлива, - тяжко вздохнул гений и опекун по совместительству. Хотя за последнее ему не платили – он платил – нервными клетками.

\- Почему Насреддин? – удивился тот, забираясь на диванчик с ногами.

\- Потому что ты, как и он – возмутитель спокойствия, - охотно пояснил гений.

Повисла напряженная тишина, перемежаемая сопением и вздохами. Вскоре Старку это надоело:

\- Ты пришел, чтобы молчать? – почти светски осведомился он.

\- Прости, - выдавил из себя Винтер, исподтишка наблюдая за опекуном, поскольку небезосновательно полагал, что наставник был зол. И разочарован. И потрясен. И… испуган?

\- И за что же? – ядовито вопросил тот, складывая руки на груди. За то, что сбежал? Или за то, что Питера с собой потащил? Или за взлом Пятницы? А, может, за то, что отключил все датчики?

\- За то, что не доверился, - ответил парень, наконец, взглянув в глаза Старку. Как он и ожидал, Тони, спустя мгновение, растерял все свое раздражение и злость – осталась лишь растерянность. Но это не значило, что извинения были фальшью! Нет! – Я увидел командира, вспомнил, что ты говорил о том, что он в розыске. Ну, вот я и решил, что – сам. А Пит догадался и…

\- Послушай, ребенок, я… 

\- Прости! – всхлипнул он снова и с маха врезался в опекуна, обнимая. – Я так больше не буду! – и, наконец, заплакал.

\- Ну, конечно, будешь, - ласково (насколько мог), улыбнулся тот. – Все подростки через это проходят. Будешь выкидывать фортели, а я хвататься за сердце. Это теперь моя работа, - и растрепал Винтеру волосы. – Главное ты понял, а с остальным будем разбираться по ходу дела. Ты только не забывай, что я никой не супер, сердце у меня слабое и нервы подпорчены, поэтому – полегче, юноша, полегче. А то в следующий раз придется вместо посиделок устраивать поминки. Тоже на «П» начинается, но, знаешь, первое как-то предпочтительнее, - Винтер приглушенно хихикнул. – И хватит уже разводить сырость, от нее, глядишь и до плесени недалеко.

\- Угу, - пробормотал тот, вытирая мокрый нос о домашнюю футболку наставника – благо она мягкая. – А командир?

\- Ну, судя по тому, что мне тут медики напели, плохо с ним, - не стал скрывать Старк. – Он никакой – ни себя не помнит, ни мира. С Роллинсом чуть лучше, но тоже не фонтан. Говорят, будут работать.

\- А его не арестуют, правда же? 

\- Правда, - уверил его Тони. – Он пока недееспособен. А там видно будет, малёк. Сам понимаешь – он был с Гидрой.

\- Я тоже, - пробормотал тот, все еще не желая отпускать опекуна. – Но вы с доктором Стренджем меня спасли.

\- Ты сам себя спас, - хмыкнул тот. – И – давай уже – отпусти бедного меня. О-ужас! Я весь в твоих соплях, приятель! Это не круто – живо умываться! 

\- Так точно! – еще раз хихикнул Винтер, весело козыряя – и убежал.

\- Дитё малое, - проворчал Тони, доставая салфетки. – Переодеваться придется, а это еще день не закончился. Ох, чувствую, меня сегодня еще навестят.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*////////////

Это было словно дежавю – снова Стив стоит у прозрачный переборки, снова ждет, пока Тони велит его впустить, снова предстоит разговор. Разница лишь в том, что на сей раз Старк сам позвал его. На посиделки, как он выразился.

\- Ну, что же ты встал, как неродной – заходи, - позвал его гений. 

\- Как ты? – с чего-то же нужно начать разговор, правда?

\- Жить буду, - усмехнулся тот, и указал на диванчик – сам же устроился у верстака, уперевшись в него… нижней частью спины. – Выпьешь? 

\- Думаешь, стоит? – не то, чтобы Стив не хотел выпить, сомневался лишь в уместности.

\- Может, ты и прав – сока? – и, отойдя к шкафу для инструментов, выудил оттуда здоровенную… амфору? – Стеф притащил, говорит, эта дрянь жутко полезна – почти панацея. Но я побоялся спрашивать, что он в нее напихал. Рискнешь?

\- Я уже написал завещание – униформу оставлю Сэму, - отозвался Роджерс, принимая правила игры. – Наливай, но если что – виноват будешь ты.

\- Как и всегда, блонди, как и всегда, - ухмыльнулся Старк.

Сок на взыскательный вкус гения был чутка пряным, но вполне себе ничего – под разговор сойдет. На край его можно удачно разбавить водкой – чем не вариант?

\- Что происходит? – не выдержал Стив, отставив стакан.

\- В общем? – устало фыркнул Тони, - Или тебя интересует что-то конкретное? 

\- Давай начнем с малого, - Стив и сам поражался собственному почти созидательному спокойствию. – Как ты познакомился со Стренджем?

\- О, дорогой ты мой, история эта началась не так давно, если считать общую хронологию - в здании старой Базы, - вдохновенно вещал гений. – Я решил пройтись по жилому этажу, попытался испытать ностальгию – правда, безуспешно (Стив хмыкнул), а за поворотом наткнулся на сияющий оранжевый портал, из которого выплыл Стеф. Ну, ты ведь видел его, да? Весь такой надменный, плащ за спиной реет, как знамя советское (Стив снова хмыкнул), пальцы врастопырку, седина благородная на висках – красавчик. Смотрю на него, смотрю, а потом спрашиваю…

\- Тони, - перебил его Роджерс. – Ближе к делу.

\- Как скажешь, - не стал спорить гений. – Так вот, оказалось, что мой гость является Верховным Чародеем Земли, который был обязан присматривать за неким артефактом - Глазом Агамотто. Этот зеленый камешек отвечает за манипулирование временем – и его сперли, прикинь? Я был нужен, чтобы помочь отыскать артефакт – без привлечения магии. Поиски магическим путем зашли в тупик, поскольку вором оказался маг – он каким-то макаром чувствовал, что его ищут, и успевал сделать ноги до того как. Затихориться он не мог, Глазом воспользоваться тоже – уж не знаю по какой такой посторонней причине. 

\- И тут появился ты, - угадал Стив.

\- Верно мыслишь, друг мой, - согласился Старк. – Мы с Пятницей его вычислили – он осел где-то в Гонконге, прикинь? Ну, недолго думая, мы двинули туда – Стеф впереди на лихом коне и я – присоседился из любопытства, пока Верховный отвлекся. 

\- И вы попали в переделку, - снова кивнул Роджерс.

\- И в кого ты такой умный? - сокрушался Тони, картинно хватаясь за сердце. – Но ты прав, попали. И мы со Стефом оказались заперты в Тонком мире – на восемь лет. 

\- Что? – не понял Стив. – Какие еще восемь лет?! Какой Тоникий мир?

\- Как мне потом объяснили - в Тонком мире время идет не так, как в основной линии реальности – для всех остальных мы отсутствовали всего пару дней, - пояснил Тони. – Там-то мы и… приспособились.

\- Подружились, - обличил его Стив. – Ясно. А что на счет Баки?

\- А что на счет него? – независимо пожал плечами Старк. – За восемь лет мы узнали друг о друге много такого, чего в нормальной ситуации не выведали бы никогда. А чем еще было заняться в пустом мире, кроме экспериментов и попыток заставить заклинание работать быстрее и освободить нас раньше? Вот и строили умозрительные конструкты. А когда смогли выбраться…

\- Решили реализовать некоторые идеи, - закончил за него Кэп и замолк. – А что теперь с Винтером? – выдал он под конец.

\- Нормально все с Винтером, - отозвался Старк. – То, что сотворил Стеф – невероятно. В тонкости вдаваться не стану, но Зимнего Солдата больше нет – есть умный, сообразительный, внимательный и вдумчивый молодой человек, который подружился с моими полу-приемным детьми, влюбил в себя Пеппер и Роуди, даже Мэй Паркер в нем души не чает! 

\- Я не об этом говорю, - уточнил Роджерс. – Он живет у тебя.

\- Ну, да, - кинул тот. – Я его официальный опекун. Кстати, он считается каким-то там потомком твоего Баки – и носит фамилию Барнс соответственно. 

\- Это… интересно, - выдавил, наконец, Стив, поскольку других слов сразу не нашлось. 

\- Да, и не говори. Но в чем-то ты прав, - закивал гений. – К слову о самочувствии – как сам? Головные боли не мучают? Может, сны какие? Тревога? Напряжение? Агрессия? – и внимательно уставился на Капитана.

\- Тони, - нехорошо протянул тот. – Что ты сделал?

\- Я?! – изумленно возопил тот, что сразу стало понятно – виновен. – Ничего! Это все Чарли.

\- Кто такой этот Чарли, и что он сделал? - отчего-то терпение не кончалось, глаза красным не застило, даже сердце сильнее не стучало.

\- О, Чарли – это профессор Ксавье. Чарльз Ксавье. Он мутант и телепат, - бодро ответствовал Старк, Рождерс кивнул - слышал. – Видишь ли, Стеф, когда последний раз гостил здесь, заметил нечто странное – в тебе. Ну, и просканировал с помощью магии, - Тони замолк, подбирая слова.

\- И – что? – не утерпел тот.

\- Понял, что ты не в порядке – и с этими сведениями отправился к Профессору Икс. Чарли все и подтвердил.

\- Что подтвердил? – и внутри у него как-то нехорошо похолодело.

\- Что как только тебя разморозили, то подвергли агрессивному гипно-воздействию, - вот теперь-то Старк был серьезен, как никогда прежде. – Ты еще в сознание не пришел, а кое-кто уже решил, что ЩИТу нужен Капитан Америка, но непременно лояльный, послушный и внушаемый. 

\- Что?! – тихо, но от этого не менее устрашающе, прошипел Стивен, поднимаясь во весь рост. – Кто? – и навис над Тони.

\- А сам как думаешь? – бросил ему гений, отворачиваясь. – Тебя нашли люди Фьюри. И, Стив, исполнителей я нашел – они мертвы. Умерли, когда вы с Наташей ЩИТ ёкнули. Так что, узнать, кто они были – ЩИТ или же Гидра сейчас не представляется возможным. А как по мне, так и разницы никакой нет.

\- А… воздействие? – но Роджерс уже догадывался, что произошло.

\- Чарли помог тебе – уничтожил установки, кое-как выправил то, что пытались согнуть, - и после этих слов Старк сник. – Я ничего не мог тебе сказать, понимаешь? Ты бы не поверил – и напал. А мне Сибири с лихвой хватило. Поэтому я убедил Чарли действовать тихо – под мою ответственность. Но и это еще не все.

Тони отлип от своего верстака, достал из сейфа фляжку чистого спирта и плеснул в стакан Стива, где еще зеленел недопитый сок:

\- Стеф забрал образцы твоей крови из тайных лабораторий ЩИТа и провел тест на ген икс. Уж не знаю поздравлять ли тебя, но дорогой мой, ты у нас мутант – телепат, в перспективе. Или эмпат, что мне кажется более вероятным.

\- Нет, я не могу… Я не теле-… эмпат! Это просто…, – это даже смешно, ей богу! 

\- Еще как можешь, - припечатал гений. – Кровь не лжет. И Чарли приглашает тебя на выходные в свою школу для одаренных подростков. Ты, конечно, староват для подростка, но…

\- Не смей заканчивать! – пригрозил ему чуть улыбающийся Стив. – Ох, вот это да - в голове не укладывается! А у тебя есть…

\- Есть, - понял Старк. – Держи, - и подтолкнул ему папку с отчетами и другими документами и записями Стренджа, Ксавье и Пятницы. – Прочтешь на досуге. А мне пора – классное собрание у Винтера в школе. Если я не вернусь – меня порвали на сувениры.

\- Не говори глупостей, ты везде носишь с собой новую броню, - фыркнул тот. – Постой-ка, ты ходишь на классные собрания?

\- Сам бы не поверил, но – да, приходится. Сижу там – весь из себя такой охрененный, что оторопь берет, свысока на всех поглядываю, с Пятницей переписываюсь – все в порядке вещей, - и, отхлебнув из фляжки, закашлялся. – О, это я зря, - просипел он под конец.

\- Верно, - хихикнул Стив. – Пить вообще вредно.

\- Ага, а курить противно, поддакнул тот. – Но, знаешь, умирать здоровым…

\- Обидно, - закончил тот. – Баки и Нат любят это повторять, говорят - народная мудрость.  
\- Спорить не стану – только не с волей народа, - клятвенно заверил его гений, помолчал, а затем слегка неуверенно добавил. – Советую с командой поговорить после того, как с Чарли посоветуешься. А то может нехорошо получиться.

\- Ты о чем? – не понял Стив.

\- О том, что ты хоть и необученный, а все же мутант – со всеми ментальными вытекающими, - закатил глаза Старк. – Насколько я понял, гипноз на тебя подействовал не так как должен был – как раз из-за гена икс. Вероятнее всего, именно гипноз и подтолкнул твои способности к развитию. Ну, а дальше, сам понимаешь – ты хоть и неосознанно, но влиял на людей. И больше всех на команду. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я…

\- Я хочу сказать – поговори с Чаком, он тебе точно скажет, - перебил его гений. – И не забивай голову раньше времени.

\- А ехать далеко? – сменил тему Роджерс, понимая, что от Старка ничего не добьется – и это, пожалуй, правильно.

\- На джете? – хихикнул Тони. – Скажешь тоже! 

\- Я мог бы и сам, - насупился тот, но больше для вида. – Но так и быть.

\- И Ванду с собой возьми, – поддакнул тот. – Чарли может ей помочь – на счет этого в отчете написано.

А дальше в мастерской повисла тишина – Стив думал, Тони думал и копался в старкфоне (надо же чем-то руки занять?). Вдруг Кэп поднялся, плеснул себе еще сока, разбавил его спиртом и уселся обратно – говорить не стал, раскрыл первый отчет. Тони пожал плечами, и принялся за тестирование новой программы для орбитальных спутников. Так и просидели – до пяти вечера. 

\- Тони, - Старк резко вскинулся, поскольку уже успел забыть, что в мастерской есть кто-то помимо него. – Ты в порядке?

\- Норм, Кэп, - прошипел тот, потирая ушибленный локоть. – До чего додумался?  
\- Я договорюсь с профессором Ксавье о встрече как можно скорее, - словно пообещал он. – И Ванду возьму с собой.

\- Вот и ладушки! – обрадованно хмыкнул тот. – Долгая дорога начинается с первого шага, как мне не устает повторять Пеппер. Рад за тебя!

\- Тони…. – и замолк, не зная, как сказать.

\- Тебе жаль, - догадался тот, Стив кивнул. – И стыдно. И горько. И обидно… Вот, что я скажу тебе, друг мой, и хочу, чтобы ты меня услышал. Ты не виноват ни в чем. Даже дуть об этом не смей, понял?! Это они – виноваты! Они забрали у тебя свободу – быть собой, принимать свои решения, выбирать свой путь! Это их вина! Их – и ничья больше! А ты, друг мой, справишься – вопреки всем их попыткам, ты будешь жив, свободен и счастлив. Ты не позволишь им торжествовать! Понял меня, Стив? – и бесцеремонно влез в личное пространство Роджерса, впервые нависая над ним. – Ну, не слышу?

\- Понял, - выдавил тот, стараясь сглотнуть ком в горле. – Я им не позволю.

\- Вот и ладушки! – радостно повторил гений, отходя обратно к верстаку. – Значит, все будет просто зашибенно! А как только закончишь с терапией – пойдем громить Гидру дальше – чем не план?

\- Отличный план, Тони, - улыбнулся тот, даже не старясь сдержать пару слезинок. – Ну, я пойду. Нужно сделать пару звонков.

\- Не вопрос, - поднял руки Старк. – В добрый путь! – и отошел проверить показания.  
\- Тони, - Стив уже стоял у выхода. – Спасибо.

\- Всегда, друг мой. Всегда, - улыбнувшись, он покачал головой – и вернулся к работе.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*////////////

Если сказать, что Мстители не поняли, зачем это их лидер уходит на больничный, это не сказать ничего – они были в шоке! Но Капитан всех постарался успокоить – мол, ничего такого, все в порядке – или будет в порядке. И именно тогда ему открылась вся глубина ямы (жопы), в которой они оказались – Мстители страдали паранойей, были неадекватно агрессивны и без меры подозрительны. И все это – результат проявления неких ментальных способностей необученного мутанта, которому мозги набекрень свихнули. Страшновато было Стиву наблюдать за друзьями, но, пожалуй, что необходимо – чтобы понял, насколько все было плохо. Одно радовало – Тони никак на его воздействие не реагировал.   
И даже профессор Ксавье не мог точно сказать по какой такой интересной причине. А это значит, что поездку откладывать нельзя ни в коем случае – любопытно же! 

\- Нат, успокойся, не нужно тебе лететь со мной, - уговаривал ее Роджерс. – Со мной Ванда полетит – помнишь?

\- Хорошо, - сощурилась Вдова. – Но ты будешь отчитываться.

\- Как скажешь, - поклялся тот. – И звонить буду, и письма мелким шрифтом писать.  
\- Стив! – нахмурилась та.

\- Наташа, все в порядке, - в который уже раз уверил ее Стивен. – Нам пора, - и ушел, про себя чертыхаясь. 

Впереди у него был долгий путь – сначала он должен понять, кто он и что может, а потом избавиться навсегда от чужого влияния! Профессор Икс упомянул, что то воздействие, что изменило его друзей, он сам и исправит, как только научится контролировать способности. Ну что же – вот и цель-минимум. 

На взлетной площадке собрались не только Мстители, но и Старк с Роуди в компании Паучка и Винтера. Манхнув рукой на прощанье, Стив и Ванда поднялись на борт. До новой жизни им предстояло лететь минут сорок.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*////////////

Они возвращались – спустя полгода. Все еще Мстители, все еще сильнейшие защитники Земли. Герои. Капитан и Алая Ведьма – Стивен и Ванда. За прошедшее время они многое узнали, многому научились, многое успели сделать. Но, пожалуй, самым главным было то, что они смогли понять себя - и опустить прошлое, увидеть, что жизнь на самом деле не начинается и не заканчивается на Базе Мстителей. Целый огромный мир окружал их – множество путей, множество возможностей, множество выборов, которые они сделают сами. Их ждали – друзья, семья, дело. 

Они возвращались – и это был только их выбор.

А на посадочной площадке стояли и переругивались Тони со Стефаном, Винтер о чем-то беседовал с Баки и Роуди, Нат опиралась на плечо Клинта, который решил навестить друзей, у стайки новичков красовался Сэм, что-то активно втирая мисс Денверс, Скотт и Хоуп о чем-то спорили в сторонке, Роллинз и Рамлоу вяло отмахивались от жутко серьезной Хилл – они все ждали. Стив видел это в окно джета – и не переставал улыбаться, то и дело поглядывая на довольную Ванду. Как и говорил Тони – теперь все будет просто зашибенно! 

Конец...  
Может быть...  
Наверное...


End file.
